Un lugar en mis sueños
by Exodya
Summary: //One-shot - Zellphie no correspondido// Selphie pretende olvidar su amor a través de su laptop. Todos sus amigos opinan, pero ella no los escucha; prefiere escuchar a gente no-tan-amiga. Otro Selph-fic para mi colección. ¡Que aprovechen!


**Quiero hacer un one-shot de más de 3000 palabras… ¿podré? ¡Vamos a averiguarlo!**

* * *

**Un lugar en mis sueños**

_Estoy completamente segura de que, si yo hubiera nombrado entre mis principales características la de ser muy observadora, todo el mundo habría __**llorado**__ de la risa. Pero, a decir verdad, no los culpo. No es como si realmente fuera esa clase de personas que van por la vida mirando todo, analizando cada minúsculo detalle… qué va, no es mi estilo para nada._

_Sin embargo, hay algo… algo que ha llamado mi atención en estos últimos tiempos. Mejor dicho, 'alguien'. Llamarlo 'algo' sería grosero, principalmente porque no sería la primera vez que una persona lo trata como si fuera un animal, una cosa o algo así._

_En fin, este sujeto (un joven, me permito aclarar), es muy importante para mí, pues es una de mis personas más queridas y cercanas._

_Es un chico muy sencillo, cariñoso, amable y sensible… demasiado sensible, quizás. Él es esa clase de personas que se alborotan por la más mínima ofensa. Todavía recuerdo aquella vez, hace mucho tiempo, en que hice un comentario minúsculo, microscópico, insignificante… sobre, bueno, nada importante, el hecho de que no lo había visto salir con ninguna chica y eso; una tontería, sin dudas, ¡pero él se enojó mucho! ¡Estuvo casi tres días sin hablarme! ¡Ni la más mínima palabra! Es más, creo que hubieran sido más, si no hubiera sido por mi infinita perseverancia y-_

"Creo que 'terquedad', sería más apropiado, preciosa."

"¿Irvy? ¡No leas, es privado!" Selphie cerró su laptop y le sacó la lengua.

"Vamos, Seffi, ¡no seas así! ¡Sabes que no le diré nada a-!" el vaquero no pudo terminar su oración porque la joven entusiasta se arrojó sobre él, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre su boca, llevándolos a ambos y a la computadora portátil al césped.

"**No te atrevas**… a terminar esa frase." ordenó la joven, dedicándole una fingida mirada maniática.

Él no podía hablar, así que asintió y se liberó del agarre impuesto por su amiga.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Mientras la morena recogía su computadora y se cercioraba de que no hubiera sufrido ningún daño, el alto hombre limpiaba los restos de pasto de su pantalón.

"Dime… ¿no piensas contarle la verdad?" preguntó de repente.

"No… ¿para qué? Él es feliz… con ella." Un dejo de amargura se notó en su aniñada voz, sus ojos se cubrieron con una sombra de tristeza.

"Vamos, Seff, no puedes seguir así." ante la falta de respuesta, se irguió, cuan largo era, infló el pecho y afirmó "Si no lo sabe por ti, lo sabrá por mí."

"¡No hagas eso!" exclamó la delgada jovencita. Su respiración se había agitado de repente, le tomó varios intentos reponerse. Luego, prosiguió, desviando la mirada "Él es feliz con ella, y si él es feliz yo… lo soy también."

"¡Al Diablo con tu estúpido discurso abnegado!" Los ojos verdes de su amiga se abrieron con sorpresa. El cowboy sólo apretó el puño e, inconcientemente, los dientes, y siguió, ignorando las miradas pasmadas de algunas estudiantes del Jardín. "Selphie, tu sabes lo que sientes, debes hacer algo al respecto. No puedes ir por la vida pensando solamente en hacer feliz a los demás. Debes pensar en ti misma, de vez en cuando…" suspiró, ya más calmado. Se hincó junto a la muchacha del vestido amarillo y apoyó su mano enguantada en su hombro. Le dedicó una sonrisa débil "…te lo dice alguien que sabe lo que es ver sufrir a otros y no poder hacer nada al respecto."

Selphie asintió, si bien parecía estar ausente.

"Tienes razón, Irvy. Absolutamente. Pero, aún así… no quiero arruinar las cosas para él. No merece que arruine su noviazgo con esa chica de la biblioteca que él tanto quiere. No sería justo para nadie."

"Haz como quieras, pero sabes mi opinión." Se acomodó el sombrero y se rascó la nuca. "Lamento haber sido tan brusco, pero todo éste asunto me saca de quicio."

"No tienes que disculparte." Respondió la maestra del nunchaku, palmeándole el hombre amistosamente. "¿Cómo se encuentra Quistis? Es casi imposible hablar con ella últimamente…" agregó la joven, deseando cambiar de tema.

"Está bien, algo cansada, pero muy contenta con su nuevo puesto." Afirmó el vaquero, haciéndole una seña para que entraran al Jardín. "Prometió que tomaría vacaciones pronto, pero tú sabes cómo es Quisty: una fanática de su trabajo y siempre deseando hacer todo a la perfección, hasta el final." Luego, escondió sus ojos en su sombrero y mostró una sonrisa, mitad dulce, mitad perversa. "Eso es, precisamente, lo que me encanta de ella."

Su amiga escondió una risita en su mano.

"Eres un vicioso, Irvy." Afirmó. Liberó un largo suspiro y estiro sus brazos. Su mano derecha aún cargaba la laptop, que estaba cubierta con pegatinas de chocobos. "Oh, bueno, creo que iré al Patio a terminar con esto y a subir algo nuevo al sitio del Festival Estudiantil."

El vaquero asintió. Le dedicó su sonrisa ganadora y un toque a su sombrero a modo de despedida y se marchó a visitar a su novia.

"_Oh, bueno… Tengo que buscar algo para hacer…_"

* * *

…_Creo que hubieran sido más, si no hubiera sido por mi infinita perseverancia y dedicación._

_En fin, este chico es exactamente lo que siempre quise: honesto, dulce, amable, compañero, un poco terco, pero simplemente maravilloso en todos los sentidos. No hay que olvidar que es lindo, quiero decir, tiene su encanto… ¡Oh, vamos! ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Es hermoso! Ojos del color del cielo y cabello como el oro; una sonrisa que derrite corazones; una mirada tan adorable… que simplemente podría hundirme en ella y quedarme allí por siempre._

_A pesar de todo, él __**jamás**__ de los jamases debe saber lo que yo siento. No sería algo bueno para nadie. Sólo me queda dar lo mejor de mí, como siempre, pero esta vez para acep-_

"¡Hola, seffi!"

"¡Ahh!" Selphie dio un salto en su sitio, que hace que su laptop casi salga volando por los aires, si no la hubiera atrapado y estrecha contra su pecho.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Rinoa, mirándola extrañada. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Selphie la miró y se rió un poco. Se rascó la nuca y le hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento.

"Lo siento, estoy con la cabeza un poco volada últimamente." Respondió la joven de ojos verdes.

"¿Puedo saber por qué? A ver si puedo ayudarte…" Continuó la hermosa hechicera.

"… nada en especial." Mintió la Presidenta del Comité del Festival Estudiantil, emulando la clásica respuesta del Comandante Lionheart. "Tú sabes, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello." Continuó, mientras cerraba suavemente la tapa de su computadora portátil, con la mirada distante.

"Sí, te entiendo." Acotó, dudando de la veracidad de la contestación de su amiga. "En fin, ¿quieres ir de compras a Deling hoy en la tarde? Así te despejarás un poco."

Rinoa tenía experiencia en asuntos de 'mentes un poco voladas', así que procuró no presionar a la maestra del nunchaku.

"No, te lo agradezco, Rinn, pero quiero terminar este… informe y agregarle algo a la web del Festival." Comenzó Selphie, fingiendo estar atareada pero alegre, aunque no fuera verdad ninguna de las dos cosas.

Cuando parecía que su amiga iba a decir algo que acompañara su claro gesto de 'no te creo ni media palabra', agregó. "Tú sabes que soy el único miembro del comité…" una mirada que pretendía ser implorante apareció en sus ojos verdes.

La misma mirada de cachorro apaleado que surgía cada vez que la morena quería reclutar miembros para el Comité del Festival Estudiantil. Esa mirada era la señal de cualquier ser humano para retirarse, incluyendo a la entusiasta hechicera.

Una mueca de dolor y una excusa barata lograron satisfacer a la SeeD, quien pretendía estar sola para terminar el… 'informe'.

* * *

_Sólo me queda dar lo mejor de mí, como siempre, pero esta vez para aceptar que él nunca será mío. No es la primera vez que alguien vive o escucha de este tipo de historias. Sé muy bien que no será la última, ni que es la peor. Simplemente trato de sobrellevar mi pena, así como superé, o sobrellevo aún, muchas otras._

_No sé si te importará, pero siempre te recordaré. '¿Cómo olvidarte?' es mi pregunta, si siempre te tendré en mi corazón. Pero no pienses mal: nada obsesivo, qué va, si simplemente… me gustas mucho._

_Guardaré tu recuerdo y mis sentimientos en una bolsa de seda, cálida y preciosa, como su contenido._

_Por eso, Qu-_

"Hola, Selphie." saludó Quistis, repentinamente, surgiendo por detrás de la ocupada muchacha.

En respuesta, la morena ofreció un chillido aún más ensordecedor que el que había recibido Rinoa. Sumado a eso, y debido a la sorpresa, la joven saltó hacia delante y, en pos de salvar su computadora portátil, acabó cayendo de frente contra el suelo del patio. Afortunadamente, sin heridas más graves que unos raspones.

La antigua instructora, en un principio, sólo suspiró, mostrando su frustración ante la creciente torpeza de la guerrera del nunchaku; no obstante, al ver a su amiga de cara en el piso enfrente del escenario, con los calzones de 'yo amo a Laguna' (con una foto del susodicho héroe y todo) expuestos como una flor y abrazando su laptop como si de eso dependiera su vida, no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse abiertamente delante de ella… bueno, detrás… ehg, ustedes saben.

"¿Sabes? Una escena así no se ve todos los días, Seffi. ¿Tal vez debería sacar una foto? Es decir, siendo este un momento Kue-dak tan perfecto." Afirmó a nadie en particular, conteniendo una risita y acomodándose en el extremo del escenario donde, segundos antes descansaba Selphie.

La morena sólo ofreció un quejido lastimoso como respuesta, mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo de su incómoda posición.

"Gracias mil por la ayuda, **instructora**." Replicó sarcásticamente la más joven, sacudiendo la tierra de sus rodillas y su jumper.

"Uf, ya pareces Seifer, hablando así…" La tensión se cortó, ya que ambas rieron abiertamente ante el comentario. "¿Y cómo va ése… 'informe'?"

"Ahh… bien, bien… ¿Tú trabajo?" preguntó nerviosamente, ante la sospecha de que su amiga supiera algo de todo el asunto.

Deseando cambiar el tema, comenzó a balbucear incoherencias sobre el Festival Estudiantil, la falta de miembros, la necesidad de fondos… una tonelada de cosas que hubieran hecho correr a cualquiera. Pero Quistis Trepe no se puede considerar nunca como 'cualquiera', detalle que la muchacha pareció olvidar.

"Bueno, se ve que no quieres hablar del asunto de-" pero la hermosa rubia fue interrumpida por su compañera, quien, en agudo y ensordecedor grito, exclamó:

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" ojos verdes grandes como platos, hombros caídos y labios temblorosos coronaron una pose de lo más patética.

"Irvine no sabe guardar secretos. Mucho menos conmigo, Selphie." Respondió la novia del vaquero, con un gesto de relativo arrepentimiento. "Lo siento. Lamento haberme enterado así, lo cual no me da mucho derecho a opinar sobre todo este asunto, pero… ¿realmente quieres dejar las cosas así?"

Selphie meditó unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, la pregunta de su sabia amiga. ¿Realmente quería hacerlo?

"Sí, realmente quiero dejar las cosas así. No creo que deba sufrir más por algo imposible, Quissy." Confesó honestamente, logrando penetrar los ojos color cristal de su amiga con los suyos, verdes como un bosque tropical en época de lluvia.

"Entiendo." La antigua instructora puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y le sonrió levemente. "Sé que harás lo mejor. Ya verás que, en poco tiempo, recordarás esto y reirás como si no hubiera un mañana." Afirmó la rubia, marchándose antes de que la guerrera del nunchaku pudiera agregar nada, alegando que tenía una importante reunión sobre un asunto trascendental con la elite de algún lado.

Selphie dejó de escuchar concientemente mucho antes. Su mente sólo repetía lo mismo, una y otra, y otra vez.

"_¿Cuándo acabará todo este asunto?_"

* * *

_Por eso, Qu-_

Selphie suspiró sonoramente y releía cada letra con la mirada vacía.

"No sé si podré terminar esto… yo… ¿tengo el valor para hacerlo?" se murmuró a sí misma.

Volvió a cerrar su laptop y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, mirando detalles que nadie más miraba, como las plantas de los rincones, los cestos de basura y los carteles para reclutar miembros del Comité del Festival Estudiantil.

"_A veces me pregunto para qué me esfuerzo._" Suspiró, un poco enfadada por la falta de miembros.

No le disgustaba trabajar sola, ya que podía elegir lo que quería y administrar los fondos ella sola, lo cual evitaba los muy posibles malos entendidos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar el Comité del Jardín de Trabia de los viejos buenos tiempos en que ella aún pertenecía al entusiasta equipo y todos colaboraban, poco o mucho, pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y la mejor predisposición.

"_¿Por qué rayos estoy tan melancólica? ¡Ni siquiera estoy cerca de __**esos**__ días!_" calculó y rió interiormente ante su extraño pensamiento. "_Ya parezco un Seifer pensando así…_"

Dicen que el poder del pensamiento es muy fuerte, pues tanto será que Seifer apareció casualmente en ése mismísimo momento en el campo visual de Selphie, exponiendo al mundo su belleza y su sonrisa prepotente, con las manos en sus caderas, inflando el pecho y con la mirada en el infinito.

La morena se lo quedó mirando y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza antes de hablar, con un irresistible tono de desinterés. Irresistible para alguien de mente tan rápida y tan pronto con las respuestas ácidas como Seifer.

"¿Quieres que te saque una foto o algo?"

Seifer giró su rostro y miró a la joven con el fingido desdén con el que recibía a aquellos con los que tenía un mínimo de confianza. A aquellos en los que no tiene interés o no valen la pena, simplemente los ignora como si fuera un acto de lo más natural.

"Sé que quieres admirarme en tus noches solitarias, Mensajera, pero creo que sería un poco incómodo para ti hacerlo con una foto." Afirmó el rubio a viva voz, esperando una de las clásicas reacciones de virgen pudorosa, y volvió a girar el rostro hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lo haga con el de verdad?" Respondió la morena sin pensar.

La cabeza de Seifer giró a una velocidad tal, que parecía un efecto de película. Con una ceja y su sonrisa clásica de "yo soy el mejor" para ocultar su creciente sorpresa ante la respuesta de la morena.

Selphie hubiera dado hasta sus botas con tal de borrar esas palabras del tiempo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y que lo hecho, hecho está; en consecuencia, utilizó todos sus recursos teatrales para mantener "cara de póker", enfrentar el temporal y pilotear la situación tanto como le fuera humanamente posible. Se trataba de Seifer, después de todo y, conociéndolo, no era cuestión de tomar las cosas a la ligera.

"¿Estamos viciosos hoy, Tilmitt?" Preguntó, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y aproximándose a ella. Luego, acercó su rostro al de la morena y agregó, "¿Qué sucede? ¿Problemas con el niñato gallina? ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Olvidé que **eso** tiene novia, y que esa no eres tú!" Exclamó, señalándola con el dedo y haciendo una mueca de fingida inocencia.

Uhg, golpe bajo, pensó Selphie, mientras tragaba saliva. Una sonrisa maliciosa le iluminó perversamente el rostro.

"Claro que no se trata de él, **Seify**. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu querida **novia**, **Rinoa**?" preguntó la morocha, con una tonada altamente molesta, enfatizando las palabras como puñales. Un momento de silencio fue seguido por un movimiento de Selphie, que llevó su mano libre a su boca, ahogando un fingido grito. "¡Oh, no! ¡Qué terrible! Olvidé que tu hermosísima y carismática novia ahora sale con tu rival de toda la vida; el que siempre fue mejor que tu en todo; que tiene un rango muy superior al tuyo y con mucho mejor sueldo, más prestigio y honor; que, además, te derrotó innumerables veces; que tiene más admiradoras que las que tu puedes soñar; y, por sobre todo, tiene la mejor habitación del Jardín en la cual le hace las cosas más pervertidas, cosas que tu ni te imaginas, a tu queridísima novia, quise decir, tu **ex** novia, cuyos gritos de placer y euforia se escuchan hasta en Trabia."

La última parte fue casi a los gritos, por lo que varias personas se pararon a ver a los dos _frikis_ que discutían en posiciones tan desiguales. Algunos, incluso aplaudieron a la pequeña jovencita que le hacía frente al todopoderoso y temido Presidente del Comité Disciplinario, Seifer Almasy.

El rubio tenía toda la cara roja. No de pudor, eso nunca. No de vergüenza, ya que había superado a Rinoa hacía ya mucho tiempo y sabía que no valía la pena. No, su enrojecimiento era por algo mucho más peligroso: ira.

Ignorando comentarios, murmullos de chismosos y algunos vítores dirigidos a la bocazas de la morena, el rubio tomó a Selphie por el brazo que tenía libre y la arrastró sin esfuerzo todo el camino hasta su habitación. Puso la clave mientras mascullaba cosas ininteligibles y, una vez abierta la compuerta, arrojó dentro (no literalmente, pero por poco) a la "Mensajera".

La joven no se resistió porque, para empezar, sabía que era inútil: el antiguo perro faldero de la Bruja era muchísimo más fuerte que ella; segundo, porque no quería arriesgarse a dañar su laptop y todo lo que había en ella, en un forcejeo sin sentido; y tercero (aunque fue algo que no admitiría, mucho menos en ése momento), discutiendo con Seifer se le había olvidado por completo el tema de su "ensayo".

"De acuerdo, Mensajera, me hiciste quedar como un llorica imbécil, ¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa? ¡Si este circo para idiotas llega a hacer que los estudiantes me pierdan respeto, yo mismo me encargaré de ti, mujer o no!"

Seifer estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, lo cual amedrentó bastante los humos de Selphie, quien sólo se quedó en su sitio, callada, mirándolo con ojos húmedos. Estaba a punto de llorar.

"Ah, no. No, no, no, ¡No! No me vas a convencer con eso, ¿quién te crees que soy? ¿El vaquero homosexual o el pendejo del gallina? Intenta otra cosa, Niña Mensajera."

El labio inferior de Selphie comenzó a temblar, entonces, giró sobre sus talones y, con un hilo de voz, dijo:

"Ábreme, por favor, quiero irme…"

El antiguo Caballero estaba consternado, ¿qué persona ligeramente normal tenía esos cambios de humor?

"¿Estás en esos días, Tilmitt? Estás que chillas y luego, lloras." Bufó y se acercó unos pasos a la morena, pero manteniendo las distancias.

Ella, mentalmente, rió con tristeza ante la ironía de haber considerado lo mismo minutos antes, y de haberse dicho a sí misma _"Ya parezco un Seifer pensando así…"_. Quizás no eran tan distintos… Pero ése no era el momento de averiguarlo, sino de terminar de una vez con el condenado "informe". ¿Y qué clase de final…?

"Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas…" Comenzó Selphie, dándole la espalda, tragó saliva y pensó lo próximo que diría. "Yo… no creo que merecieras lo que te dije,… y mucho menos lo que te pasó." Y suspiró para ahogar el llanto, sin mucho éxito.

Seifer giró, se dirigió a su cama y se recostó en ella. Mirando al muro, él afirmó: "No necesito la lástima de nadie, creí haber dejado eso bien en claro, Mensajera." Luego, se aclaró imperceptiblemente la voz y continuó. "Nunca cerré la puerta, puedes largarte de aquí cuando quieras, S-… Niña Mensajera."

Selphie murmuró un agradecimiento y una disculpa atropellados, y, después de dudar en su sitio por más de un minuto, echó un último vistazo a la espalda de Seifer y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, apretando su computadora a su pecho con sus dos manos.

* * *

_Por eso, Qu-_

"No sé… cómo terminar esta carta." Murmuró para sí, una vez más en el escenario del Patio.

Estaba más calmada, ya que había llorado lo suficiente como para dejar su cara roja e hinchada, pero también para soltar parte de su despecho. Suspiró sonoramente y miró al cielo, ya oscuro y estrellado, que se alzaba sobre ella.

"No hay razón para sufrir…" Afirmó y sonrió levemente. Puso sus manos sobre el teclado y pensó cada letra antes de escribirla, como si no pudieran ser borradas una vez escritas.

_Por eso, Querido Amor Imposible, te dedico esta carta, te dedico estas palabras y algu-_

"¡Hola, Seffi!" Exclamó Zell, aproximándose a ella. La joven sintió sus manos temblar mientras cerraba su laptop y su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que él daba.

"Zell." Trató de responder, pero la voz no salió de su garganta, por lo que le hizo señas y trató de sonreír.

"Oye, Rinoa me dijo que estabas un poco deprimida, ¿quieres contarme por qué es?" preguntó el rubio, genuinamente preocupado, mientras ágilmente se colgaba del escenario para sentarse junto a su amiga.

"No… no es nada. Es que… _Nota mental: matar a Rinoa… de una forma muy horrible…_ tengo que terminar este ensayo y estoy trabada en la última frase…" Afirmó a media voz, sabiendo que Zell no intentaría meterse con su tarea, ya que él tampoco se preocupaba tanto por la suya.

"¿Puedo leerlo? A ver si puedo ayudarte…" dijo el joven con toda la buena voluntad.

"_¿¡QUÉ!?_ Em, preferiría que no." Afirmó Selphie, haciendo una mueca. "…Además, es demasiado largo. ¿Tal vez en otro momento?" Preguntó, tratando de no parecer tan reacia a que lo leyera. "Cuéntame de tu vida, Zelly, no necesito saber más de la mía." Dijo, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de cambiar el tema.

"Bueno…hoy cumplo tres meses de novio, así que voy a salir a cenar con mi chica a Balamb." Comentó el artista marcial, sonriendo como un niño en Navidad.

Selphie palmoteó, genuinamente contenta por la alegría del rubio, si bien una parte de su corazón quería estar en lugar de la chica con trenzas de la biblioteca.

"Tema aparte, ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño, ¿quieres que te lo cuente?" Preguntó el joven luchador, ansioso por contar su historia. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, su sonrisa se amplió ligeramente. "Soñé con un recuerdo, algo que sucedió en el pasado." Afirmó, haciendo pausas para agregarle misticismo al asunto. "Estábamos tú y yo en el orfanato, de niños." Aquí soltó una risita, pero luego prosiguió. "Soñé con el día que me dijiste que Seifer era malo, pero que creías que era lindo y ¡yo salí corriendo a los gritos pelados! ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Sí…, vagamente." Afirmó la morena, un poco sonrojada, haciendo un gesto con la mano y aguantando la risa.

"Supongo que los recuerdos son como los sueños, son cosas que dejamos atrás." El rubio hizo un puchero y, luego, apretando el puño, dijo. "A veces, quisiera darle al perro de Seifer un lugar en mis sueños." Soltó una risita. "Pero supongo que ya no está tan malo… ¡Pero no diré que es lindo!" Exclamó, e hizo unas arcadas para disfrute de ambos, que rieron a más no poder.

"_Un lugar en mis sueños… _Gracias, Zelly, ya me siento mucho mejor, ¡y me diste una buena idea!" Exclamó la joven, abriendo los brazos para abrazar al artista marcial. Cuando notó que su corazón se estaba acelerando demasiado, se alejó de él con cuidados y concluyó. "Ahora, ¡corre! ¡Tú tienes tu cita y yo, mi tarea!"

Zell sonrió, se despidió y salió trotando alegremente del Patio. Selphie lo miró irse y suspiró. Paso uno, listo. Ahora, paso dos. Abrió si computadora, rozó con los dedos las pegatinas de chocobo de la tapa y pensó en despegarlas, pero no quería que quedara el pegamento asqueroso ése que se adhiere a cualquier cosa. Más tarde lo haría cuando tuviera algo con que quitarlo.

Posó sus dedos sobre el teclado y, con toda la seguridad que pudo juntar en una inhalación profunda, terminó el párrafo final.

_Por eso, Querido Amor Imposible, te dedico esta carta, te dedico estas palabras y algunas modestas lágrimas, porque pronto tendrás, ni más ni menos, que __**un **__**lugar en mis sueños**__._

"Ya está listo." Afirmó y sonrió. Sonrió de verdad, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Le dio una última mirada al texto antes de cerrar la tapa de su computadora.

"Llevo como tres semanas con este texto y es… perfectamente corto. Solía parecerme eterno…" Rió ante la ironía, una vez más. "Soy tan cursi."

"Lo eres, pero eso es lo que te hace Selphie, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿Squall?" Selphie giró su cabeza para encarar al moreno que se había apoyado en el marco de su puerta. "¿Cómo…?"

"Tengo una tarjeta maestra y… tu siempre dejas tu puerta abierta, deberías tener más cuidado." Dijo, resoplando y negando con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo es que siempre encuentras una razón para regañarme? Ya pareces Quistis, Capitán de Cuero." Afirmó sarcásticamente.

"¿Capitán de-? ¿Se te metió Seifer en el cuerpo…? Espera, olvida esa pregunta." Ordenó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. "Rinoa me contó que-" Comenzó Squall, pero fue interrumpido.

"Dile a Rinoa que ya estoy bien… ¡y que no volveré a contarle absolutamente nada, la muy chismosa!" Exclamó riendo. "¿Por qué Rinoa e Irvine son tan 'correveydile'?" Pregunta que recibió un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta por parte del Comandante.

"Tema aparte, tengo una misión para ti." Y continuó sin esperar respuesta. "Ven a mi oficina a las 1500 horas de mañana a recibir las instrucciones." Selphie asintió y, tras un momento de silencio. "Supuse que un poco de distancia te ayudaría. Estarás bien." Miró su reloj. "Ahora debo irme. Tú deberías salir de esta habitación o te vas a enfermar."

"Deja de regañar, Comandante." Rió Selphie.

"Adiós, Seifer Segundo." Respondió el Comandante, mientras se iba.

Selphie rió, negando con la cabeza. Alzó la vista a su ventana y notó las estrellas en el cielo. Era una noche tal como aquella, días atrás, en la que se había encontrado con Zell en su aniversario. Sonrió, tomó su computadora portátil y se dirigió al Patio.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas horas de su encuentro con Squall. El cambio de aire le había sentado bien y estaba disfrutando del fresco y el viento de la noche sobre su piel. Inhaló lentamente, hasta sentir su pecho hinchado, y dejó salir todo el aire un momento después.

Levantó la tapa de su computadora portátil y abrió el documento de texto que contenía su carta. Se disponía a leerla una vez más, cuando oyó pasos a la distancia. Sin embargo, no podía ver quién era porque los muy avaros de los administradores apagaban las luces del Patio en la noche. Trató de no hacerse notar, pensando que podría ser alguna parejita a la que no le hubiera gustado interrumpir; aunque sabía que quienquiera que estuviera allí, caminando en la noche, podía verla por la luz que emitía el monitor de su laptop.

"¿Qué haces en el Patio después del toque de queda?" Preguntó una voz masculina, que le era familiar, pero los nervios no le permitieron relacionarla con un rostro. La joven no respondió, sólo se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. "¿Y bien, Mensajera?"

"¿Seifer?" Respondió con una pregunta la morena.

"¿A quién esperabas? ¿A Bob Esponja cantando la canción F.U.N.?" Preguntó con su sarcasmo de siempre el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

La joven de ojos verdes rió ante la contestación del rubio y se bajó del escenario. Tomó su computadora, aun abierta, giró sobre sus talones, sonriendo abiertamente, y dijo.

"¿Cómo es que la conoces?" Silencio. "¿Quieres que la cante? ¡Amo esa canción!" Exclamó, sabiendo que la respuesta sería o bien más silencio, o bien algún otro comentario sarcástico.

"Tú cantas esa aberración y yo haré que te calles." Error. Selphie ocultó una sonrisa lasciva tras la luz de su laptop y comenzó caminar hacia la salida, tarareando muy delicadamente la antes mencionada canción. Notó que el rubio la estaba siguiendo. "¿Puedes hacer silencio… y madurar, ya que estás?" Por toda respuesta, Seifer recibió la tediosa cancioncilla.

"'F' es la Familia donde hacemos cosas juntos." Selphie sostuvo su computadora con una mano y con la otra cerró el archivo que iba a leer. Miró a Seifer y cantó más fuerte. "'U' es la Unión, tú y yo." Soltó una risita, mientras veía que el otro aceleraba el paso tras de ella. "'N' es No dejes de cantar esta canción..." Sintió una mano que la apretaba por el hombro.

"¿Tengo que callarte, Tilmitt?" Preguntó amenazadoramente, el joven rubio.

"¡… aquí, en el mar azul!" Respondió Selphie y le sacó la lengua.

Seifer sonrió viciosamente y tomó la computadora de la chica, que saltó para recuperarla, pero él la puso lejos de su alcance.

"¡D-devuélvemela!" Exigió la morena, haciendo un mohín.

"Uh-uh." Respondió, negando con la cabeza. "Y ten cuidado, ¿no querrás que se me caiga de las manos por accidente, no?" Selphie tragó saliva y se mantuvo quieta. "Ahora, veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí…? ¿_Un lugar en mis sueños_? Suena cursi. Vamos a eliminarlo." Sonrió con orgullo una vez más, mientras acercaba peligrosamente su dedo enguantado al botón de 'suprimir'.

"_¿Qué… qué hago?_ Seifer… espera." Pidió mansamente la maestra del nunchaku. Él giró su rostro y levantó levemente el mentón. Selphie temblaba mientras hablaba, tragó saliva y tomó aire. "¿Tú sabes lo que es eso, verdad?" Los hermosos ojos verdes de Almasy se abrieron levemente, sin revelar su sorpresa del todo. La morocha extendió su mano y concluyó: "Yo misma lo haré." Sonrió y suspiró aliviada mientras dejaba caer su índice y su carta a un camino sin retorno.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos después de eso, mientras caminaban al pasillo de los Dormitorios. Fue el antiguo Caballero quien rompió el hielo.

"Y, dime… ¿Qué harás ahora?" Preguntó, forzando el desinterés en su tonada.

Selphie lo miró e imitó su sonrisa. "No lo sé, ¿estás ocupado esta noche?" Seifer la miró con desconfianza.

"Nah…, no realmente, ¿por qué?" La morena le mostró las pegatinas de chocobo en la tapa de su laptop.

"Me gustaría que me ayudaras a quitar esto." Ambos mantuvieron la mirada un momento, sonrieron viciosamente y siguieron caminando.

* * *

**¡Lo logré! Wiiii! XD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. : )**


End file.
